Investment (also called lost-wax) casting is known. Investment and/or lost-wax casting is a process by which a ceramic mold is formed around a mold positive and then the mold positive is removed, leaving the ceramic mold empty and ready for molding. Molten metal, for example, may then be poured into the ceramic mold to fill the empty spaces left over after removal of the mold positive. The mold positive is usually molded itself and/or carved by hand from a wax block. Typically, the mold positive is made from wax because it is easily melted out of the ceramic mold at elevated temperatures. Photopolymers are not typically used for mold positives for investment casting because they are heavily cross-linked and are not easily removed from a ceramic mold.